


Bang Dream! Girl's Band Party! One Shots & Headcanons

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Tall Reader, headcanon collection, headcanons, insomniac reader, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Headcanons and OS from my tumblr!When it's only their names it means it's an s/o one.NEW! 30) Maruyama Aya x gn!s/o (Dating hc)27) Mitake Ran x Friend!GN!s/o28) Lisa Imai x Stressed Classmate, Fan, GN!s/o29) Udagawa Tomoe x fem!s/o (Dating hc)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Reader, Hanazono Tae/Reader, Hikawa Sayo/Reader, Ichigaya Arisa/Reader, Imai Lisa/Reader, Maruyama Aya/Reader, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Reader, Mitake Ran/Reader, Okusawa Misaki/Reader, Seta Kaoru/Reader, Shirasagi Chisato/Reader, Udagawa Tomoe/Reader, Ushigome Rimi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	1. Sayo Hikawa #1 (GN!Soulmate!s/o)

**Author's Note:**

> I realized it would be easier for me if I put my headcanons in one work so here is a compilation of my headcanons from tumblr! If you want to request any please feel free to comment or leave a ask on my tumblr~ (lovelivexbandoriheadcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SM AU where soulmates share the same handwriting and Sayo finally meets her soulmate!

  * (Y/N) is a good model friend of Chisato and Eve
  * So of course, they know all members of Pastel Palette and like to often hang out with them
  * They quickly become friends with Hina as their personality work well together
  * They share numbers to plan on meeting up later after their schedule gets better
  * After meeting up more than twice they become the best of friends and always hang out together
  * Since they spend most of their time together, Hina already saw (Y/N)’s handwriting and for some reason she feels like she saw it somewhere else
  * But Hina being Hina, she brushes it off and doesn’t really think about it
  * Until one day, Hina comes to a Roselia fan meeting to support her sister
  * When she gets to her twin after talking for ages with the poor Rinko who couldn’t stop her from talking,
  * She stars talking about her best friend to her sister
  * At first Sayo rolls her eyes and asks if it’s why she came to her fan sign
  * But Hina reveals she came to ask for an autograph
  * Sayo doesn’t really understand why, but does it anyways, secretly happy her sister came to see her
  * And that’s when Hina finally gets it
  * (Y/N) and her twin’s handwriting really are the same
  * At first she didn’t realize it really, but after talking about soulmates with Eve-chan everything made sense
  * She only had to make sure Sayo has the same handwriting as her best friend
  * Now that she knows they’re soulmates, Hina informs all pastel palette
  * And prepares a big party at her house (to make sure Sayo doesn’t say no to coming)
  * But somehow she has to make her sister and (Y/N) write
  * So after thinking for hours and talking with her friend Kokoro she finally founds the perfect idea
  * Hosting a game that requires writing!
  * So after getting everyone in a single room
  * Hina announces the game with her co-host Kokoro
  * A game of who is the best lyrics writer!
  * And knowing her sister, even if she isn’t a fan of games, she’d love to prove that she is good at writing songs
  * After that everything falls according to her plan
  * (Y/N) picks up the paper with Sayo’s lyrics and confuses it for their own lyrics
  * “Why does it seem like I wrote this?”
  * Hina obviously says it’s her sister’s lyrics and that she recognizes her style of writing
  * Sayo gets confused and Hina looks for her best friend’s lyrics
  * They compare the two handwriting and realize it’s the same
  * And Hina is happy because her two favourite people in the world are soulmates!
  * Sayo and (Y/N) are a little shy at the beginning
  * They take their time to bond before starting any romantic relationship,
  * And after falling for one another they finally confess their feelings
  * Sayo through a song
  * And (Y/N) with a letter
  * They start dating shortly after, and Hina supports them with all her heart




	2. Sayo Hikawa #2 (Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you write some general hcs of Tae and Sayo and fem s/o (separate is preferred but anything is fine uwu) if you're not busy? :3 (btw love your blog! it's always nice to see more writers in these fandoms ^^)
> 
> (From my tumblr!)

  * I feel like Sayo would always take care of s/o


  * She would always worry about her health and all, always thinking about her


  * Even when practicing


  * For dates, s/o would be the one planning everything


  * And Sayo would scold her when she would surprise her with a fancy date


  * Even if she would actually be really happy


  * A regular day with Sayo would be s/o lying on the couch and Sayo working on the nearest table


  * S/o would try to call Sayo and make her hug her


  * She would probably fail most of the time


  * But if she managed to make her come


  * They would cuddle the whole after noon


  * By the end of the day Sayo would be mad at s/o for making her lose time


  * But s/o would only smile and say that she enjoyed her time with her




	3. Yukina Minato #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general headcanons.

  * (Y/N) being extra nice with Yukina


  * I feel like (Y/N) would know and understand that Yukina likes to be a 100% on what she does, so she would never try to get in her way


  * Even if she would sometimes ask for hugs


  * Yukina would try to be as affectionate with (Y/N) as she can


  * Like she would try to hold her hand or just kiss her cheek goodbye


  * But most of the time she wouldn’t because she would be embarrassed


  * Yukina would surprise herself by thinking about (Y/N) while band practice


  * She would probably push it off and go back to work


  * Or even practice harder, to make it go away


  * Just for Sayo to notice that she would be acting strange


  * At first Yukina would say that it was nothing big and that she would resolve the problem by her own


  * But after a week of her only thinking about (Y/N), she would decide to talk about it with Lisa


  * Even if it is a little embarrassing


  * Lisa would only say that it was normal because she was in love with (Y/N)


  * Yukina would be relieved that it was only that


  * And would promise to try not to think about her girlfriend on practices


  * Keyword: try




	4. Yukina Minato #2 (Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe a Yukina x female! Reader, if your not too busy. I hope you have a nice day/night!!!!!

  * (Y/N) would always be the one asking Yukina on dates


  * She would usually ask her by message as Yukina and her are in different schools


  * And Yukina would always say yes


  * Besides if she has band practice or homework to do that day


  * Even if (Y/N) is often the one planning everything, Yukina would ask her on a date at least once a month


  * The first time she would have asked she would have been really shy, and would have cursed herself


  * But the other times would have gone well


  * For their dates they would probably go for walks or visit a cat coffee


  * But most of the time they would end up where they meet, the museum




	5. Yukina Minato #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: May I request Yukina and Kaoru sharing a bed with their fem!s/o for the first time

  * Yukina would have asked with care if she wanted to share her bed, as she couldn’t let her s/o sleep on the uncomfortable couch.


  * They would have gone to bed after watching a film together


  * Yukina would be on the left side of the bed and her s/o the right


  * At first it would kind of be awkward, with Yukina facing the other way of her s/o


  * But after some time she would turn back and take her s/o in her arms and kiss her forehead without saying anything else




	6. Lisa Imai Headcanons #1

  * Lisa and (Y/N) would have met in an [amigurumi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.fr%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Damigurumi%26oq%3Damigurumi%26aqs%3Dchrome..69i57j69i60j0l4.2272j0j7%26sourceid%3Dchrome%26ie%3DUTF-8&t=MjQxZTNmN2VlY2FlMDFkYTI4ODgzZGQyMmI2MmYzOTM4ZDc5ZjFiYSxhYURMYnU0Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ak6TOLrlO-TSsboRTYKhOBg&p=https%3A%2F%2Flovelivexbandoriheadcanons.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176459018131%2Fif-you-feel-comfortable-writing-poly-relationships&m=1) store


  * Lisa would have asked her if she could reach out to one of the cute stuffed toy in the high shelf


  * (Y/N), being a nice person, would have helped her get it with a smile


  * Since that the two of them would accidentally run into each other quite often


  * They would always talk about amigurumi and the new ones they would have bough


  * They would have exchanged numbers


  * And Lisa would message (Y/N) every day, asking how she was and if she had gotten another cute amigurumi


  * Lisa would grow found of her


  * Always talking about her to Moca


  * Earning a tease from her


  * Before, Lisa would try to see (Y/N) every two days, even if it meant missing band practice


  * She would have done it once but would have gotten killed by Yukina and Sayo so she would have stopped doing that




	7. Rimi Ushigome #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! If you have the time, could I request Rimi and/or Kanon x s/o fluff? Can be hc or os, however you'd like! ^^

  * Rimi and (Y/N) would always be seen together


  * Even if they would only have met at the beginning of the year


  * (Y/N) would have been the first one to introduce herself


  * Because of Rimi’s shyness


  * Even if it was a little awkward, they would both grow to like each other


  * At some point they would call each other best friends


  * Rimi would admire (Y/N)’s straight forwardness and sensibility


  * Always talking good about her to Popin’ Party




	8. Tae Hanazano #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you write some general hcs of Tae and Sayo and fem s/o (separate is preferred but anything is fine uwu) if you're not busy? :3 (btw love your blog! it's always nice to see more writers in these fandoms ^^)

  * Tae and s/o would always be seen together


  * They would probably be childhood friends


  * Making their bond really strong


  * S/o would always be here for Tae


  * She would always cheer her


  * Tae would probably make fun of s/o ‘s height


  * With s/o being smaller than her


  * But if anyone would do that she would be rather protective of her


  * They would often sleep at each other’s house


  * Especially when s/o would have a bad day


  * Tae would hug her and kiss her forehead to make her feel better


  * And they would peacefully fall asleep at 11 pm.




	9. Ran Mitake #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Maybe some fluffy Ran x reader headcanons? If your not too busy. I love your blog aaah!!!

  * I feel like (Y/N) and Ran wouldn’t be in the same school


  * So (Y/N) would make a “meet up” schedule


  * Ran would have smiled when (Y/N) first brought up the idea


  * She would also have kissed (Y/N)’s forehead


  * And blush when she realized what she did


  * Because they’re not in the same school, (Y/N) would often call Ran between classes or message her


  * Ran would always reply


  * And her group (read: Moca) would tease her because she is known to never respond


  * While being on their meet-ups Ran would probably stare at (Y/N) while she is talking


  * She would think about how she is lucky to be with her


  * And how (Y/N) accepts her, and forgives her when Ran can’t make it on their date


  * (Y/N) would eventually realize Ran’s staring


  * And would probably smile at her.


  * “You are staring”


  * “No I’m not.”




	10. Ran Mitake #2 (Christmas Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I know this is kind of late, but can I have Christmas headcanons with Ran and a fem! s/o please? Happy Holidays too!

  * Ran would be the first one to talk about Christmas.


  * Even if she would be a little embarrassed, she’d really want to spend this holiday with her s/o


  * Especially if this holiday is her favourite


  * They would plan everything a week before, not liking doing things at the last minute


  * They would celebrate the holiday together at s/o’s house the 24th


  * As both of them would celebrate it the 25th with their family


  * Everything would be perfect


  * With the beautiful Christmas tree that Ran decorated with her s/o’s family at the beginning of the month


  * The yummy food that she prepared with her s/o


  * And of course if it snowed their snow fight


  * This beautiful Christmas would be a blast, and both of them would love to celebrate it together again next year.




	11. Ran Mitake #3 (Fan!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftergays asked: Ran Mitake x fan!fem!reader plz ♡

  * Ran would meet (Y/N) because of Himari; as the both of them were good friends for years now. Himari would have wanted for the other members of Afterglow to meet her lovely friend, but (Y/N) was too shy to meet the others


  * It wouldn’t only be because of her shyness, but because she knew the band and loved their music since their debut


  * And of course, her favourite member would be Ran, even if she liked all the girl’s personalities.


  * After talking for hours about nothing and everything, they would both have a good impression of the other, and wanted to talk more


  * If Himari would still be here, she would have teased (Y/N), knowing very well that Ran was her favourite out of them 5, and was pretty sure that the (H/C) girl had a crush on the vocalist of Afterglow.


  * Their next meeting would be after Afterglow’s live show, Himari would help (Y/N) get to the backstage and meet the last three members


  * The (H/C) would probably blush like crazy if she was the type to, not being able to talk to her favourite band correctly with her shyness taking over


  * Tomoe would probably make her more comfortable, like a sister who watches over her little sibling


  * Tsugumi would be as shy as her, stuttering and her eyes growing big when (Y/N) would ask for her autograph.


  * Moca would love (Y/N) so much, going on a teasing spree whenever she has the chance


  * Of course Ran would scold her childhood friend and would comfort (Y/N) 


  * Putting a hand on her shoulder and telling her Moca was only joking


  * And the other members would look at their vocalist with a knowing look;
  * Happy that Ran finally found someone good for her.




	12. Moca Aoba #1 (Shy!Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Moca with a shy s/o headcanons?

  * Even if (Y/N) is really shy, she tries her best to be normal around Moca


  * Moca would probably joke a lot with her


  * Trying to get her to talk to her


  * (Y/N) would always smile at Moca’s silly talk


  * Even would sometimes respond to her


  * But most of the time she would hide her face from her


  * If Moca asks if she wants to meet her friends (Y/N) would freak out and say no


  * Moca would actually be really sad


  * Even if she wouldn’t show it


  * She would try her best to make (Y/N) less shy


  * And would say, when serious, that she loved her even if she was shy


  * And (Y/N) would cry out of joy




	13. Moca Aoba #2 (GN!Insomniac!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hey can i get uuhhh moca x reader pls

  * Moca would often call (Y/N) at night


  * As she knows that (Y/N) has trouble sleeping, she would talk nonsense to them


  * Sometimes she would sing to them


  * But only if (Y/N) ask her


  * She would always do her best


  * Even if she would be tired, she would continue to help her love


  * Moca would even walk to their home


  * And would cuddle them if they had a nightmare


  * But not every day as she is too tired to do so


  * She would ~~always~~ sometimes tease (Y/N) and tickle them


  * Only for it to result in a tickle fight


  * That she would win of course




	14. Misaki Okusawa #1 (Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Aaaaa, hi! Is it alright if I get some Misaki x fem!reader hcs??? If not, that's alright! Thanks in advance!

  * Misaki would be protective of (Y/N)


  * At first, she would try her best for her to never found out about HHW


  * Misaki would kind of feel ashamed of the group, and would never want (Y/N) to meet the other members.


  * Well, maybe besides Kanon


  * If (Y/N) comes to her school, she would always hug her to keep her at the gates, never leaving her getting past them.


  * “Sweetie, what are you doing?”


  * “Nothing, I like hugging you.”


  * “In public?”


  * Even if Misaki is not a fan of PDA, she would try her best to show her love to (Y/N).


  * She would love to see (Y/N) blush


  * Always trying to see her blush when she has to leave.




	15. Kanon Matsubara #1 (Ran's sister!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! If you have the time, could I request Rimi and/or Kanon x s/o fluff? Can be hc or os, however you'd like! ^^

  * (Y/N) and Kanon would be childhood friends


  * So they would be really close


  * And (Y/N) would always be there to find Kanon if she would be lost


  * (Y/N) would hug Kanon a lot


  * Finding her cute


  * Or just to help her feel better


  * Kanon would always see (Y/N) after band practice


  * Always telling her every detail about what they did


  * I feel like (Y/N) would also be Ran’s sister


  * So Kanon would always hear about her


  * Without meeting her once


  * (Y/N) would sometimes feel insecure


  * And would talk about her worries to Kanon


  * “What if Ran hates me because I’m not good enough ?”


  * They would most likely end up in tears


  * And hug each other


  * Only to end up sleeping like this on the couch




	16. Kaoru Seta #1 (Confession Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: aaaaaa im so happy theres more blogs like this!! if its not too much trouble, could i ask for some HCs for kaoru confessing to a fem!reader? tysm and i hope you have a great day!!

  * While everyone would think that Kaoru would be the best at confessing I think it would be quite the opposite


  * Kaoru would be really nervous about it


  * When she’ll think about that, she would stutter a lot and avoid people’s eyes


  * Don’t even talk about when she is with (Y/N)


  * Her confident self would go away


  * She’s not even able to say hi to her without sweating and run away


  * Chisato being the only one who knows (noticed) that Kaoru loved (Y/N),


  * Helped Kaoru confess


  * ~~More like threaten her~~


  * Well everything came out nicely


  * With Kaoru giving (Y/N) a rose


  * And kissing her hand


  * Chisato would be hiding in a bush


  * And sigh when she would hear that (Y/N) said yes to Kaoru


  * ~~FREAKING FINALLY~~


  * And would go away because gross stop kissing eww




	17. Kaoru Seta #2 (Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: May I request Yukina and Kaoru sharing a bed with their fem!s/o for the first time

  * It would have been a rainy night


  * At first, her s/o would be sleeping on a sleeping bag, besides her bed


  * Until a thunder would come


  * Kaoru would be scared of the thunder, and surprise her s/o by that fact


  * Her s/o would come to her, ask her if she was fine


  * And Kaoru would hug her tight


  * They would stay like this, in her bed


  * Until the morning, where Kaoru would apologies about her foolish behavior


  * But her s/o would only smile at her, and tell her that it was fine


  * And if she needed her, she’ll always be here




	18. Lisa Imai Headcanons #2 (Christmas Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and the reader going Christmas shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written the 21/12/19)  
> I’m trying my best to write more headcanons, and since it’s Christmas and I’m trying to write Lisa’s character better, I wrote some headcanons of her and the reader going Christmas shopping!! I love winter and I don’t know why Lisa reminds me of winter/December very much!! So yeah, I hope you like those cute headcanons ^^

  * At first, Lisa wants to make handmade gifts for everyone, but after (Y/N) reminds her of how many friends they have, she realizes how they wouldn’t have time to make one for everyone


  * Lisa is really excited to be pared with (Y/N) for Christmas shopping this year and brings them to every store there is to found the perfect gift to each of their friends


  * While (Y/N) expected the long hours of shopping to come, it still surprised them how long it was!


  * Lisa doesn’t joke around, that’s for sure


  * Every time they found a good gift it took a lot of convincing for Lisa to finally think it was the perfect gift for their friend


  * (Let’s not talk about the time it took almost an hour –an HOUR!!- for Lisa to choose between buying Yukina cat themed notebooks or albums of her favourite artists)


  * (Y/N) won’t hide it was cute


  * So after 4 hours (!!!!) of going to only 2 different stores and only having 3(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) gifts, with 2 of them being for the Same.Person, (Y/N) suggests taking a break and coming back tomorrow


  * Of course, Lisa doesn’t agree at first, being too determined, but after seeing (Y/N) pout and whine a little, she couldn’t say no


  * So the next day they’re back at it again but this time with a list Lisa made sure to do before coming


  * They found everything pretty easily, besides for Sayo and Ran’s gifts who took a little longer to find, and come back to the Imai’s house happily, even if Lisa is a little nervous about what she took for her band members


  * What if they won’t like the matching sweaters she bought?


  * Thankfully, (Y/N) is here to reassure her, and brings up the idea of making them some tea after their hard day of work


  * Lisa thanks them with a hug and puts on their favourite TV show, ready to enjoy their well-deserved break




	19. Arisa Ichigaya #1 (Jealous!Arisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa wants to hang out with (Y/N) and ends up being jealous.

  * Today Arisa is in a good mood
  * All thanks to the good rehearsal Popipa got


  * So of course, she plans on possibly hanging out with (Y/N)


  * But it’s easier said than done, and it takes a lot of courage for Arisa to ask (Y/N) to hang out with her


  * She starts making a strategy in her head, since (Y/N) loves plants, maybe she can ask them if they want to help her water her bonsai and take care of it?


  * The idea of (Y/N) taking it has a date makes Arisa blush


  * Maybe she can just send them a message so it doesn’t sound like one?


  * But for once, Arisa has a lot of courage and wants to ask (Y/N) in person


  * Plus, they’re just here in the CiRCLE as well so it would be weird to send them a message if they’re in the room next door


  * So Arisa takes a deep breath and goes next door where (Y/N) and probably some of her band mates are


  * She imagines Rimi-rin still practicing, with Tae watching her closely, probably talking loudly and making Saaya ask them to be less loud


  * Or maybe Saaya is already home, taking care of her siblings


  * And Rimi-rin probably sleeping on the couch, dreaming of choco-cornets with rabbit ears because of how much Tae has been speaking of rabbits today (nothing new)


  * ~~At first Arisa also thought Kasumi was with them but since she has been teasing her all day she decides to erase her from the scene~~


  * And Arisa kinda wished her predictions were right


  * Because now all her members are surrounding her (Y/N), with Kasumi touching (Y/N)’s beautiful (H/C) hair


  * And yeah, Kasumi can just be breathing and she’ll be annoying Arisa,


  * But this, this is a good reason to be annoyed


  * “Yah! What are you doing to my (Y/N)!”


  * So why is everyone shocked to hear her shout this?


  * Seriously, she wants to facepalm at their O.O faces


  * Well, Saya is looking at her with caring eyes, so she’s not so mad anymore


  * “Arisa!!! Look, look! (Y/N) is wearing Rimi-rin’s stage outfit!! Don’t they look so cute?”


  * Arisa can’t tell if (Y/N) is embarrassed or happy, and she kind of wants to save them from there


  * So it’s exactly why she takes their hand in hers and squeezes it with care


  * (Not at all because she wants (Y/N) for herself)


  * And brings them with her in another room, far, far away from her members


  * (Y/N) looks at her with an adorable smile that makes Arisa mad (that’s why she’s red, she’s red from being mad! Not because she founds (Y/N) incredibly adorable!)


  * “Next time I won’t leave you alone with them.”


  * Both don’t know if she said that to avoid her members playing dress-up again with (Y/N) or to keep them to herself


  * Either way it ends up in them going out to town –not on a date!-


  * And enjoying each other’s company



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Written 22/12/19)  
> It kinda looks like a short fic again. Well I hope it’s still good x)
> 
> Thanks for the ask anon! I wanted to make one for both of them, but for some reason I can’t edit this post correctly to have one part for Arisa and another for Tae! So I’m sorry, feel free to ask anything else if you want!
> 
> To the other asks I got, I’m still working on them! Most of them are one shots so they’re taking a lot of time, so I’m very sorry!! I make Headcanons easily so that’s why I’m making more headcanons than anything else. Anyways, enjoy!


	20. Tae Hanazano #2 (Clingy!Tae x Fem!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Heyo! It’s the Jealous Arisa x reader anon and I just wanna say that it’s frickin amazing thank you so much! You got it done really fast too! I’m gonna request one more thing, what about a Clingy Tae x fem reader headcanon instead. Thank you!!

  * The first thing that came in mind is Tae forcing (Y/N) to wear rabbit ears


  * Tae doesn’t really like to force anything on her but if she’s being super clingy she can’t stop herself


  * She’ll talk in pout with different type of rabbit ears in hand until (Y/N) agrees


  * After that, lots of side hugs


  * When they’re talking with their friends or when (Y/N) is busy: side hugs


  * Watching TV together with Tae’s arms around (Y/N)’s head, making her unable to see anything


  * Tae can’t help but stare at (Y/N) and think about what kind of rabbit she reminds her of


  * If (Y/N) is shy, she’ll try her best to stop, knowing how much it makes her uncomfortable


  * (Y/N) is super sweet to Tae when she’s clingy and finds her adorable


  * She’ll take even more care of her and try her best to grant her wishes


  * She won’t miss the opportunity to tease her, but it has no effect on Tae


  * Arisa founds them disgustingly cute and keeps on blushing at how bold Tae is being


  * The other members of Popipa are used to it


  * And Kasumi sometimes asks to join their hug


  * And Tae agrees even if she’d like to hug her little (Y/N) alone


  * In the end, it’s just cute forehead kisses and hugs ♥



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow double upload!!) Hi again anon!! Thank you so much, it means a lot!! I’m really glad you liked the headcanons ^^ And aaa your ask was here when I woke up, so I thought you sent it while I was sleeping, so I was trying to respond to it as fast as possible! I really hope you’ll like those headcanons too! I was really inspired, hopefully it’s good hehe.


	21. Chisato Shirasagi #1 (Fem! Bandmate!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'hi! sorry to bother you but will it be okay if i ask for a chisato x fem!reader with one of them finding the right time to confess headcanon?'

  * At first, Chisato thinks her feelings for her band mate (Y/N) is irrelevant and will only bother their work
  * So she ignores her growing feelings for the girl and goes on with her life
  * But once it starts getting hard for her to talk with (Y/N) without being a nervous mess, she realizes it might be a good time to take her feelings seriously
  * She starts getting more comfortable around (Y/N) by holding her hand or hugging her to see her reaction
  * While practicing she stands besides her and goes closer while smiling when (Y/N) plays her solo
  * Or she just starts talking more and more about (Y/N) in interviews and fan signs
  * After realizing that everyone seem happy to see them get closer, and (Y/N) returning her affection, Chisato starts preparing her confession
  * While it was super difficult, and she had to talk with Kanon multiple times before getting the courage to say anything,
  * She confesses to (Y/N) at Kokoro’s New Year’s party as the fireworks were off to the sky



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written 28/12/19]  
> Hey Anon! Don’t worry, you’re not at all bothering me! I hope you’ll like those headcanons! I’m sorry for taking some time, I’ve been busy those past few days haha. Also, I have some sort of Love-Hate relationship with Chisato, so it was pretty hard for me to write her, but since I actually love her character, it was easier than expected! But anyways, enjoy ^^


	22. Misaki Okusawa #2 (Fem!Fan!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'anonymous asked:
> 
> hi this is the anon that asked you for a confession headcanon with chisato! thanks for doing it, i really loved it! may i trouble you to write a headcanon with misaki and a fem reader who's a fan of michelle?'

  * Misaki has been seeing this girl at every even Hello Happy World would host


  * Of course, it’s normal for dedicated fans to go to every event of their favourite group, plenty other fans would do the same, but something caught her eye


  * This girl always came with a transparent bag that had multiple pins and keychain of Michelle on it


  * And she was extremely adorable. You know how Misaki has a soft spot for cute girls


  * Every new event, Misaki would look around in hope to find the cute Michelle fan


  * After multiple fan signs, the girl’s name and sweet voice was stuck in her head


  * (Y/N), her name is (Y/N)


  * And she is one of the sweetest girls she has ever seen


  * Mind you, she was sweeter than Kanon, Kokoro and even Hagumi


  * Yeah, Misaki can’t believe it either


  * She was the purest person ever, she was one of those fans who truly believe Michelle was a real bear


  * (I mean, with even HHW’s members believing so how could they not?)


  * And maybe it would have annoyed her a little if (Y/N) wasn’t so adorable


  * But anyways, every time she came, she had something for Michelle


  * What surprised her even more was that she had something for her too


  * She has something for Misaki


  * Not only Michelle


  * “ _You mentioned that she helps a lot when you can’t practice with the other members… So I wanted to give her a ‘thank you’ gift! I hope you don’t mind giving it to her…_ ”


  * If there wasn’t a giant table between them, Misaki probably would have hugged her


  * It was since then that she decided to protect the cute (Y/N) from the world


  * (That meant perhaps meeting her as Misaki next time she sees her)


  * ~~(If she doesn’t freak out)~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written 30/12/19]  
> Hey anon! I’m very happy you liked my last headcanon ^^ Thank you very much for sending another ask! I love writing about the reader being a fan of the girls hehe ^^ I hope you’ll like those hc too!


	23. MisaKanon #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 18, 2018
> 
> [Asked by Anonymous
> 
> May I get some MisaKanon headcanons? The fluffier the better!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hi thank you so much for your ask! Here is some fluffy MisaKanon headcanons♥ ]

  * When they started dating, it was really weird for them to hang out.


  * Kanon would be her shy self and would try not to look at Misaki


  * While Misaki would try to get her attention by leaning towards her


  * They would try to hold hands


  * But would fail because Kanon would end up in a blushing mess


  * Their first kiss would be a cute mess


  * With them being in Kokoro’s ~~castle~~ house after a club meeting


  * Misaki would hold Kanon’s hand


  * They would kiss


  * And the door would open with Kokoro shouting ‘otp’ at them


  * Kanon would probably faith


  * And Misaki would facepalm and take her girlfriend home




	24. Kaoru Seta OS #1 (Hurt/Confort-Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 'owo could you do 38 with kaoru and a reader whos self conscious about her laugh? like maybe she ends up laughing too loud and draws attention to herself. thank you and have a good day!! '

Kaoru and (Y/N)’s conversations usually remain short when they talk at school. The guitarist of Hello Happy World is always surrounded by people after all and (Y/N) isn’t the kind to push everyone just to go talk to her friend. Although sometimes, she admits with a smile, she’d like to have the courage to ask people to move out of her way. Kaoru is one of her close friends after all, she has the right to talk to her in private if she wishes to. But today, she doesn’t have to mope around since, weirdly, nobody seems to get in their way.

(Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes shift from left to right, not believing how the other students of their school are minding their own business for once in their life. Did something happen for them to behave decently? If she remembers correctly, some fans kept on coming to Kaoru this morning, asking about HHW’s last live and others things like if she could give them advices on some stuff (Y/N) didn’t really pay any attention to. Well, she doesn’t mind. It’s good to be able to breathe from time to time. She’s sure Kaoru appreciates a bit of solitude for once. Ah, well, (Y/N) is still there with her but it’s not the same as being with twenty-so students fangirling around her. At least she hopes.

“I see that my favourite little kitten noticed as well.” Humming in question before understanding what her friend means, (Y/N) suppresses a giggles by putting a hand over her mouth, “It’s pretty obvious. Usually everyone is dying to talk to you and now no one! I was bound to notice at some point.”

The purple haired offers her a smile, slowly nodding her head, “I must agree that it is quite unpleasant to see my little kittens away from I, but it must mean that they don’t need to be by my side to be happy, and I shall be content with that.” Nodding along as a smile makes a way into her face, (Y/N) tries her best to keep her laughter inside. Kaoru’s persona is always something that makes her laugh. _She’s adorable_.

“You’re right, I guess heheheheh…” Widening her eyes as she puts her hands over her mouth once more, (Y/N) cusses herself and fights the red coming on her ears. Of course she had to laugh in front of Kaoru. She had to show her ugly and disgusting laugh to her favourite person in the world that she wishes would never leave her side and- people are staring (Y/N) do something instead of continuing your stupid inner monologue!

“I uh…” As if it was a good idea, the second year student fakes a cough, eyes glancing around to see if any student seems to buy her trick. It was just a cough everyone~ please return to your business. Stare coming back on her friend, (Y/N) sighs at her surprised expression. Kaoru might be oblivious to things but it looks like she doesn’t buy her lie so the girl adds, “I’m sorry, I think I might have caught a cold.”

You can call her stubborn but she refuses to meet Kaoru’s gaze. Her laugh that she always hated and hid away just got revealed to someone she looks up to after all, it’s a huge thing that she’ll never forget. However, it’s never easy to look away from Seta Kaoru.

“(Y/N)-chan, I like your laugh.” Pardon? She’d like to ask what she means by that, if she really means it or if she wants to make her feel better, but her voice refuses to function in this time of crisis. It doesn’t help when she feels Kaoru’s warm hand brush her hair softly with her lips formed into the warm smile of hers that can make anybody’s worries fly away.

“It’s the first time I hear it,” the guitarist whispers in an unusual soft voice, “and I’d like to hear it again.”

Did everyone vanish or is it just them two, so focused into the other that if feels like everything around them doesn’t seem to exist? Kaoru’s intense stare is met by (Y/N)’s perplexed one. It’s a first for her too, to see Kaoru this serious and calm. Sure, from time to time she’d ask serious questions and would speak softer to not wake her other sleeping members, but never did Kaoru ever let her persona fall somewhere that isn’t her or her member’s home. The idea of Kaoru only showing this side to her is quite endearing.

Coming back to her senses the second year blushes slightly. Kaoru likes her laugh. Her ugly laugh, Kaoru likes her ugly laugh. Maybe, maybe it means that she’s a little hard on herself and that-maybe- her laugh isn’t as bad as she thinks. Since _Kaoru likes her laugh_.

“Thank you…” The smile on her face is nothing but genuine as she looks up to the taller girl before her, hand daring to join Kaoru’s tangled in her hair.

Kaoru returns her smile as they fall back into an easy conversation, the guitarist offering to bring (Y/N) to her next class with an inviting hand. Of course the (H/C) accepts, hand in Kaoru’s warm one as they walk with no rush to her science classroom, heart beating at a pleasant rate and cheeks hurting from smiling too much. Yeah maybe her laugh isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [24/03/20]  
> Heyo! I’m very sorry for taking soo much time to finish this request but I couldn’t find the original story I wrote for it so it took me a while to write something else! I think I’m going to go back into writing one shots for bandori but more one shots like this one, short and simple, just here for you to enjoy more content of you best girl/ship. I think I’ll make short drabbles of maybe 600-1.5k words average and more if I’m in the mood!
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy even if this request as been there for a long while.


	25. Udagawa Tomoe #1 (Fem!Tall!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked, 'Can I ask for relationship headcanons for Tomoe with a fem!so who is tall like the the same height or a bit taller than her?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship headcanons of Tomoe and fem!s/o who is as tall as Tomoe!

  * Both (Y/N) and Tomoe confess that they are surprised to found another girl that has the same height as them
  * It’s kind of funny a thing that they like to bring up sometimes, talking about how it is to be a tall girl and stuff
  * They know each other well and talk a lot about the ups and downs of being tall
  * Besides that everyone stare at them at school and everyone says that they look really good together
  * Tomoe is a little embarrassed about it but since (Y/N) doesn’t say anything negative about it, she doesn’t really mind
  * If (Y/N) likes to put her head in people’s neck when they hug, she’s glad that she doesn’t have to break her back to do so with Tome, making Tomoe the best person to hug in her opinion
  * If she likes to put her head on someone’s else’s however it’s kind of complicated since they’re the same height but if she isn’t embarrassed she’ll ask Tomoe to bend down a little to be able to do so
  * Besides that they share cloth if they have the same fashion sense!!
  * But if they don’t Tomoe still shares stuff with (Y/N) because she’s stubborn like that
  * But only if (Y/N) really doesn’t mind
  * In general, I feel like they ‘be chill and very cuddly.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was as tall as Tomoe...Anyways I hope you like those headcanons! I’ll do my best to answer the other asks soon btw ^^ I hope everyone takes care of themselves! Lots of love to everyone


	26. Aya Maruyama #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "hi, hope you're doing well! not sure if i can ask for a headcanon if i don't do the survey (so hard to choose lol) but if i'm allowed to, may i request a headcanon about aya and a fan who has low self esteem? it's okay if you don't feel comfortable with my request, have a good day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on how Aya would be like with a fan that has low self-esteem.

  * At first Aya is overjoyed to meet a new fan, they seem really nice and keep on saying good things about her, so of course Aya is very happy
  * But after a minute of talking to this fan, Aya realizes that they’ve been putting themselves down while complimenting her
  * She doesn’t know how to react at first, since they seem so sweet and fine, yet, their words towards themselves are so cold and harsh, it makes Aya feel bad
  * Since it’s her job as an idol to make her fans happy, she makes it a mission to take care of this particular fan
  * She meets them again at another fan sign, and she’s really touched by how they seem to really like Pastel Palette
  * They don’t have a lot of time to talk, but Aya makes sure to thank them a lot
  * What Aya would do is probably talk with a lot more energy than usual and take care of them in the shadows
  * She makes sure every time they seem to bring themselves down- even if it’s a little thing- Aya holds their hand tighter and smiles brighter, reassuring them as much as she can
  * She knows she won’t be able to help her fan as much as she’d like, but she’d do her best to at least make their day when she’s here
  * If she sees her fan outside of work, she’ll walk up to them
  * ~~After having a huge fight inside her head because it’s so weird to go up to them out of nowhere!~~
  * And make sure that they’re doing well and smile at them brightly
  * In short Aya is very careful and genuine, she only wants her fan to be happy and love themselves
  * “Ganbare! You can do it! Even if you fail it’s alright, I’ll always be here to give you my hand. A-ah… Sorry it’s a little embarrassing…”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01/04/20]  
> Heyo! Don’t worry, you don’t have to take the survey to make a request ^^ I hope you’ll like this one! Your request really inspired me, I can really see Aya do this 100%!!


	27. Ran Mitake #4 (Friend!GN!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons on how Ran and (Y/N) would be friends ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'kamaliainhalesoxygen asked:
> 
> hello there!! i low-key missed you bud. also, happy birthday!! i hope you have a good birthday. may i request platonic relationship headcanons for ran mitake? i love her sm!! plus it's kinda hard to find headcanon blogs for bandori,, thank you in advance!!! 💕'

  * If (Y/N) is shy or awkward with first meetings (or in general), it’s a little hard to get close to Ran
  * But, if life is on their side, or they’re outgoing, something like being classmates and doing work together, or them going up to her, brings up an opportunity to get to know Ran
  * After that, it’s more of a waiting game, with the two talking more and more little by little, opening up to each other and becoming friends with how much they have in common
  * If they share a passion for guitars, I can see (Y/N) and Ran practising together!
  * If they’re a beginner, fear not, Ran will do her best to teach (Y/N) basic stuff
  * I can see Ran smiling softly at (Y/N) as well while doing so if they mess up
  * ~~Big uwus I love smiling Ran~~
  * But anyway, Ran is like an older sister to (Y/N)
  * Maybe she won’t say it out loud, but her actions speak more than words
  * Ran prefers staying indoors, but it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t like to go out with (Y/N)
  * If they want to go out for groceries, shopping, concert, or whatever they want, she’ll follow them but don’t expect her to always want to go out, Ran enjoys her time alone/at home as well
  * Them connecting on music for sure!
  * If they have the same taste in music they’ll definitely feel closer to each other
  * Ran probably shares her playlist with (Y/N) and they do as well!
  * She’ll buy (Y/N) songs if you can’t buy them and all
  * And will recommend songs that she’ll send to (Y/N) out of nowhere!



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [22/04/20]  
> Heyo! It’s good to see you again pal! I hope you’re doing well! And thank you so much!! ♥♥ I also love Ran so much, and it’s funny because today I wanted to write headcanons for my best girls/boys since it’s my birthday, and Ran is one of my best girls so it’s a funny coincidence that you’re asking for her! I have a lot of friendship headcanons for her since I often imagine how it would be like to be friends with Afterglow to get me to sleep haha! I hope you’ll like those headcanons ♥ I hope more blogs for bandori headcanons will open in the future! Take care as always ^^


	28. Lisa Imai Headcanons #3 (Stressed Classmate,Fan!s/o)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons of how Lisa acts around a Stressed Classmate,Fan!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Anon asked:  
> omg thank you for the aya headcanon, i really liked it! if you're not busy, may i request a headcanon with lisa and a stressed classmate who happens to be a huge roselia fan? it's okay if you find this hard and don't wish to do it, please stay safe!'

  * Those days it feels like their teachers likes to give countless homework and tests that leaves a lot of pressure on Lisa’s class


  * Since the girl hates to see her classmates so stiff, she invites everyone out and have some study sessions for those who need it


  * (Y/N) comes to one of those sessions and meets Lisa there


  * Lisa is a little intrigued by (Y/N) since they seem to act a little strange around her


  * However, Lisa doesn’t act any different with them and offers to tutor them privately, since she noticed how (Y/N) seems to dislike being around a lot of people


  * It takes a lot of convincing but (Y/N) finally agrees to study at their place


  * Lisa is surprised to see Roselia posters around (Y/N)’s room and hugs (Y/N) to death for supporting her band


  * (Y/N) is super embarrassed and avoids Lisa’s gaze a lot but the girl doesn’t mind and tries her best to make (Y/N) comfortable


  * In the end they exchange numbers (after a lot of “I don’t want to bother” and “What if you’re busy when I text you?” from (Y/N) and reassuring words from Lisa) and promise to make time to see each other more



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [17/05/20]  
> Hello! You’re very welcome! I’m glad you liked those headcanons! It took me a while but I’m almost finished with requests! I got 1 headcanon to do and an os, however the os will take more time haha. I hope you like those headcanons and you’re staying safe as well!


	29. Udagawa Tomoe #2 (Fem!s/o, Dating HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'anonymous asked:
> 
> Tomoe x fem! reader dating headcanons? '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [20/06/20]  
> Hello! Thank you for the ask anon! I hope you’ll enjoy those headcanons! I love Tomoe so much, she’s such a big sister and those characters are always my fav ^^ I finally finished all the hedcanons request! Feel free to send some if you got any requests~ anyway, stay safe everyone, good night!

  * Tomoe overthinks a lot for date plans with (Y/N), since she wants their dates to be the best but at the same time casual, Tomoe has a hard time being calm about them


  * In the end, they go on a lot of unofficial dates, like going shopping for random stuff, or going for coffee. Since Tomoe has a hard time asking (Y/N) out most of the time, it’s (Y/N) that states that they’re on a date. If she doesn’t feel awkward to ask, or isn’t too shy.


  * Tomoe wants to bring (Y/N) to beautiful places and show the world to her, but since it’s very cheesy and embarrassing, Tomoe doesn’t say it out loud. She doesn’t have to anyway, since it’s pretty obvious she likes to travel with (Y/N) as she keeps on talking about beautiful places she saw on TV or in magazines and mentions how (Y/N) would look pretty around colourful sunsets or Sakura trees.


  * Himari has a fun time teasing them, and often asks if she can post photos of the cute couple on her social media to get lots of likes. Since Tomoe and (Y/N)’s relationship is private (for multiple reasons, one being Tomoe is in a group now and isn’t able to publicly date, but it could also be because both girls value their privacy, and obviously Japan not being too happy about people from the same gender dating), she often has to post it on her private account where only her close friends have access to it, but if it’s a photo of them just holding hands or looking like friends enough, Himari likes making a big deal out of it (and repost them twice or so because she can’t get enough of her best friend and her girlfriend being adorable)


  * Lots of side hugs from Tomoe. She just likes to have her arm around (Y/N)’s shoulders. Feeling her girlfriend close to her is the best, especially when walking, but if (Y/N) is shorter/taller, it’s a little hard to walk that way, but it makes them laugh, so it’s a win in her book.


  * Film nights!!! Being lazy on the couch, sometimes stealing kisses (if they like kissing) while watching a boring film. If (Y/N) isn’t a very cuddly, she’ll be half on the couch, half on the floor while Tomoe hangs upside down on the couch just because they can and it’s funny (they also send pictures to afterglow, because they have a reputation of crazy/crazier girlfriend to keep, thank you very much)




	30. Aya Maruyama #2 (GN!s/o, Dating hc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Anonymous asked:
> 
> Relationship headcanons w Aya please!!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15/11/20]  
>  Hello everyone! Thank you for being patient with me, it’s been a while since I posted any headcanons/os! Even if I have stuff finished (Spoiler: Part 3 of Enstars Dorm AU!!) that I have yet to post (for months now), I haven’t had the time to do so. But today, I am finally responding to this ask!
> 
> Thank you for the ask anon, I hope you like those headcanons! I didn’t really know if you wanted romantic relationship or platonic, so it kinda became a mix of both? Feel free to send another ask ^^ Sorry again for the delay!

• While going out, I feel like Aya would want to wear matching outfits with her s/o!

• She wants everyone to know that they're together

• If her company wants their relationship to be private, or her s/o wants to however, she'll try to tone it down

• As much as Aya can

• Lots of marching bracelets that hold different meaning

• Aya probably often forgets if she made plans with her s/o to hang out

• So she gets stressed out about it when she has to make plans for idol work

• Aya loooves seeing her s/o as part of the crowd while performing

• She always gives her best smile to them on stage

• Lots of hugs!! Aya often side hugs her s/o

• If her s/o isn't very fond of hugs, she'll go with holding their hands

• It makes her very red sometimes, she still loves the feelings she gets

• Aya is very supportive of what her s/o does

• She will cheer them on with whatever project they're doing

• And if they don't have any motivation, she'll try to shine as bright as she can to motivate them!

• I don't know why but I can see Aya and her s/o trying out different types of drinks together

• Every time they go out they have a list of stuff they didn't try. They give their opinions at the end of the day

• It became their thing !!


End file.
